


Here In My Car

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby POV, Fluff, Sentient Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Wherever they go, wherever the road takes them, they'll be home.





	Here In My Car

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Broment Bingo 2019, this fills the square "Home".

Dean sat a hell of a lot like John when he drove. Right hand on my wheel, left elbow on the arm of the door, and a casual lean towards the window, Dean fit that bench seat like a leather glove. Not that Sam felt any less familiar when he slid in to drive. But he felt distinctly different than his brother. And his dad. Hell, he even felt different than Mary. That boy always sat a little lighter, ready to run with one foot out the door, waiting for his chance.

And for a while, he had. I missed him those years he was away. Something about his touch completed the family. Sure, John and Dean took good care of me. But Sam wore his heart on his sleeves. He showed me the rare, raw side of his family the others hid. He often talked when he thought no one listened. I did. I was always there for him when nobody else could be. I had been there for all of them when they felt they had nothing left, alone in a cruel world bereft of mercy. After Mary… damn, those boys deserved better.

But now that I think about it, they did something pretty fucking extraordinary considering their circumstances. Most folks bury their dead and move on. But not the Winchesters. No, they did the exact opposite. With nothing to put in the ground and vengeance in their hearts, they set out on a mission, a burden that they would carry on well into their adult lives. I wish John had been around to see them fight the good fight to the end. He would have been so proud.

I'm honored to have known such an incredible family. Honored doesn't really do it justice. Humbled. And yet, deified at the same time. I wouldn't be where I am today were it not for them. I couldn't have hoped for better caretakers. I rolled off the line to silence. I don't remember who first started me, or who first sold me. I don’t remember Sal much, either. I don’t remember who brought me to that used lot where a stranger—a stranger that looked an awful lot like Dean—convinced John to buy me.

I do remember that first day with John, though. And meeting Mary. She came ‘round eventually. I don’t blame her for not being all that crazy about me to start. But it didn’t take long. She fell in love with me, too. Just like John.

Most of all I remember those boys. After Mary and then John, Dean and Sam did their best by me. And through all the scrapes and scratches, crashes and rebuilds, I’m still here. Because of them. Green army men, Legos, engravings, the whole lot, I’m still me. I’ve loved them since the day they were each born and hope to see them through to the end of their time. And with the two of them taking care of me all my years, I think I’ll make it through another hundred thousand miles before the block needs a fourth overhaul. That is, if Sam doesn’t get us t-boned again. I jest. Sort of.

When the rear passenger door opened and Sam slumped into the backseat, I hoped he found comfort there. And when Dean crawled into the front, sprawled out as best he could, I hoped he found a little more rest than usual. It appeared they’d had another rough night. Bruises, sore spots, and a few bloody cuts sapped them of any energy they had left. But they were home, safe and sound, with me.

“G’nite, bitch,” Dean said as he rolled to his side, his coat bunched beneath his head against the door.

Sam smiled as he leaned back, head resting on the sill. “’Nite, jerk.”

At least they were home. Safe and sound, with me.


End file.
